Tha Adventure of the Princesses
by ToyStoryFanGirl
Summary: Okay, so Mario and Luigi got kidnapped by some force. And it is up for Peach and Daisy to save them. What is this unknown force? Will the princesses make it on time to save the bros.? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Ready, King Dad?"

"Sure 'nough son!"

Okay, so Bowser has_ another_ plan. He plans to kidnap the Mario bros., and lock them up_ somewhere_. Will Bowser ever end his rage? Bowser is going to disguise himself as a regular mailman and Bowser Jr. as his assistant.

_Oh great, the Mario Bros. will get their mail AND get kidnapped at the same time. Bowser, you are trying so hard to get what you want._

_In the meantime..._

"Wake up call!" Luigi yelled in Mario's ear. Mario pulled the covers over his head so he didn't have to hear that annoying voice. It was only 8 in the morning on a _Saturday._ You have got to kidding me?

"Why?" Mario mumbled, trying to sit up, but fell right back down. Luigi pulled out his iPhone and flipped it to the calendar to Saturday. The reminder said _"Play golf with the princesses. Meet at golf course at 12 sharp."_

"Ugh, then if thats today, why are we up so early?"

"So that we can get something to eat and wash up. And by the time we finish, it'll be time for us to go."

"Then what's for breakfast?"

"I'm about to make it right now." Luigi then walked out the room. Mario made sure that the close was clear, and pulled out his secret stash of churros from under his pillow. Peach had recently put him on a diet, but you know, you might sneak in some things to satisfy your sweet tooth.

"I missed you all so much." Mario said, stuffing his mouth. He sealed the bag back up and put it back. He sweeped off the sugar that was on his hands to hide the evidence. He then sniffed the air, with smelled like eggs, bacon, and other breakfast foods. Mario made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. The house was lit up with that delicious scent.

"Oh my gosh Luigi, you can smell all of that from our room!"

"I bet it smells better than you putting eggs in the microwave and bacon in the toaster oven." Luigi said, giving Mario a plate.

"I was 16!" Mario shouted out, wining. Luigi laughed as he sat down at the table and started to eat. Mario took a seat in front of him.

"So, how's that diet of yours going?"

"I can't stand going without my precious churros!" Mario groaned as he looked over at the pot that had churros written across the front.

"Don't worry, you'll get them back soon. Now eat, so that we can make it_ on time._" The doorbell then rang. Luigi got up and saw that it was the mailman.

"Oh, my package is here!" Luigi signed the form and shut the door. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What's that?" Mario asked.

"Remember the treadmill that I had ordered? Well, here it is!" Luigi got out a knife ant tore open the box, but it wasn't a treadmill. It was a portal that lead to somewhere. The bros. got too close and the the portal sucked them in. It spat out a note afterwards.

* * *

><p>Okay, here's the first chapter to this story. For some of you that might not know what churros are, they are Spanish doughnuts. If you go to Taco Bell and order the cinnamon twists, yeah, those are churros. Anyways, I hope you liked this!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"MARIO, LUIGI! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Daisy shouted at the top of her lungs. Daisy was just a-banging on the door, while Peach was standing off to the side, avoiding Daisy.

"Maybe they forgot?" Peach said. Daisy whipped around. Her knuckles were literally steaming because of banging on the door so hard.

"How could they forget?" Daisy said, blowing out her knuckles."They're not answering, so I'm just gonna pick the lock." Daisy pulled out a bobby pin and placed it into the keyhole. She turned it to the left, then the right, and then the left again, and the door swung open.  
>"Got it!" Daisy said, walking inside the house. Peach followed behind, with her golf club in the air, for <em>"just in case" <em>reasons.

"What happened in here?" Daisy said, looking at the huge mess that was in front of her. Paper, glass, and other debris was all over the floor. And of course, the only thing that was standing up was that box.

"Whoa, what's in the box?" Peach asked, looking inside. Daisy was about to look inside too, but stepped on that note that the box spat out after the inccident.

"Peach, come look at this!" Daisy said. Peach walked over and peered over her shoulder. The two of them started to read the note aloud.

_To whoever reads this note,_

_Your beloved friends have been kidnapped. You better hurry, you may not make it in time to ever see them again. _

_Anonymous_

"WHAT THE FUDGE, MAN?" Daisy said, balling up the note.

"Language, Daisy." Peach said, trying to calm her down.

"I don't care about my language! All I really care about is that we need to save them, now!" Daisy ran out of the house, but soon realized, "_Where am I going?", _and ran back in.

"Where do we go?" She asked. Right after she said that, the portal from the box lit up again.

"I think that answered your question." Peach said, pointing to the portal. "Well, who goes in first?"

"You go first, 'cause you mentioned it!"

"No, you go first. Your literally prone to accidents, falling from high places."

"Let's just jump together, alright?" Daisy grabbed Peach by the arm and they jumped into the portal. Peach covered up her eyes (just in case she didn't make it to see daylight again).

Where would they end up?

* * *

><p>Sorry I took so long. Ugh, the CRCT is getting on my last ever-lasting nerve! Whatever then, I hope you like this!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Peach and Daisy were now in an unknown place. The place was dark. Everywhere you turned, bats flew over your head. It also had a lake with murky water.

"What is this place?" Daisy asked, brushing dirt off of her sporty outfit.

"I don't know, but it looks like that place from that movie." Peach said, getting up. The two of them started to wander around. The path was hard to see, because it was so dark. There were alot of suspicious things like boos flying, frightening laughs, and bones.

"Oh my gosh, this is a graveyard!" Peach said, pointing at a headstone.

"No dip, Peach." Daisy said, annoyed by Peach's stupidity.

They walked for miles. It took hours trying to find shelter for the oncoming rain. And sure enough, they had found a little cottage.

"Oh, praise the lord!" Peach said, runnig up to the door, just a-banging. "Is anybody home?"

"Peach, be careful!" Daisy harshly whispered. "A crazy person might be living here." Daisy waved her hands in a ghostly fashion. Peach rolled her eyes and kept knocking on the worn-out door. The door then creeped open to a old toad woman.

"Why hello, dearies!" She said, with a slight southern accent. "C'mon in and warm up." Peach and Daisy ran inside, getting away from the storm that was coming in.

* * *

><p>The cottage was small on the outside, but was huge on the inside. The two princesses were wrapped in blankets, sipping on some hot tea.<p>

"So, where do you two hail from?" She woman asked.

"Well, were from the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm Peach and this is Daisy." Peach said pointing themselves out.

"Wait. Princess Peach and Princess Daisy?" The woman said shocked. "What are the two of you doin' here?"

"Our friends, the Mario bros., have been kidnapped. And..."

"The Mario bros.?" The woman nearly fell out of her chair.

"Can you help us then?" Daisy asked.

"Of course I can! Follow me back here." The three of them headed to the back room. The room was full of old books, maps, and other random things.

"Ladies, this is all of the equipment you will need to save those Mario's." The woman gave them a knapsack full of the nessesities for the long journey ahead of them.

"Thanks, Ms. What's your name?"

"Ravenwood." Daisy shivered at her last name, because it sounded creepy. "Now the two of y'all get some rest, y'all can leave first thing in the morning, alright?"

"Alright." The princesses said, with Daisy already falling asleep. Peach yawned and fell asleep as well.

They're journey is coming to a start.

* * *

><p>Third chapter finally up! I had sooooo much school work to finish, so i didn't really have the time to write this. But sure enough, I did it! Well anyways, I hoped you liked it!<p> 


End file.
